


Sa Iyong Ngiti

by kaichocosoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, M/M
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 15:48:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21394687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaichocosoo/pseuds/kaichocosoo
Summary: Ang alagang aso lang naman ang gustong hanapin ni Jongin pero may iba pa siyang nakita.Okay na din.Ahh, okay na okay pala.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 14
Kudos: 38
Collections: Dog Lovers Club





	Sa Iyong Ngiti

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chisakis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chisakis/gifts), [wonderingwanderess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderingwanderess/gifts).

> JKESKSK another kalat!
> 
> Kasalanan to ng dalawang major enabler na pinaghahandugan ko nitong drabble na itu
> 
> Sana ay magenjoy kayo hehehehe
> 
> Disclaimer:  
No animals were harmed in the making of this story kundi babangasan ni Jongin 😬😂

Maingat na gumalaw si Jongin, mga mata ay nakapako sa kanilang alagang 2 year-old na Pomeranian na nagngangalang Pompom. Once and for all, gusto niyang malaman ang dahilan kung bakit bigla-bigla na lang itong nawawala kapag malapit na ang oras ng pagkain niya sa gabi. Dati-rati ay makikita niya ito na katabi ang kanilang Golden Retriever na si Chacha, ang tindig akala mo kasing laki niya ang isa.

Pero ilang araw na din na wala si Pompom sa usual niyang pwesto at nagpapakita na lang ulit kapag tapos na kumain si Chacha.

Kaya naman nagpasya siya na obserbahan ang alaga, mahirap na dahil baka kung saan-saan ito nagsusuot at makakuha pa ng sakit. Guilty as charged sila, lalo na siya, sa sobrang pag-baby nila kay Pompom kaya medyo naging spoiled.

Noong makita na tumayo na at naglakad si Pompom palayo sa kanyang higaan, alerto niya itong sinundan ng tingin at agad na sumunod noong nakalabas na ito sa kanilang pinto. Lagi lang naman iyong naiiwang nakabukas kapag may tao sa kanilang bahay.

Laking gulat ni Jongin nang hindi na lumayo pa si Pompom at huminto sa ika-apat na pintuan mula sa kanilang bahay. Hindi na siya lumapit at pinanood na lang ang pagkalaykay si Pompom sa tinapatang pinto, ang kanyang sariling version ng pagkatok.

Maya-maya pa ay bumukas na ang pinto at pagkakita ni Jongin, napatago siya bigla. Lowkey feeling na creepy ang ginagawa niya, spying sa isa sa kanilang boarder. Hindi niya gaanong kilala ito maliban na lang sa pangalan nito, Kyungsoo Do, hindi sila nagkakalayo ng edad. Agad siyang tumingin kay Pompom at nakaramdam ng medyo malakas na sipa sa dibdib si Jongin nang makita ang pagngiti ni Kyungsoo sa alaga niya.

Hugis-puso pala ang ngiti nitong boarder nila.

Yumuko si Kyungsoo at dinutdot ng marahan ang ilong ni Pompom, malaki pa din ang ngiti. “Hi, Pompom. Yung usual ba?”

Excited na kumahol ang maliit na Pomeranian at umikot-ikot sa kanyang kinatatayuan. Kelan pa naging friendly sa ibang tao itong may pagkamasungit na alaga niya, pagtataka ni Jongin.

Nawala si Kyungsoo pero bumalik naman agad na may dalang isang maliit na balot ng Clover chips na cheese flavor. Pagkarinig pa lang ni Pompom ng pagkusot ng balot na foil, halos tumayo na ang aso sa dalawa niyang paa para abutin ang balot ng sitsirya. Kumapit ito sa binti ni Kyungsoo na binubuksan na ang hawak na pack at kumuha ng isang piraso para iabot kay Pompom.

“T-teka!”

Nautal man si Jongin, hindi naman niya nalimutan kung bakit niya pinigilan ang boarder nila na ibigay sa alaga ang isang Clover chip na balot ng cheese powder. Hindi naman niya sinasadya pero nagulat niya si Kyungsoo at nabitawan nito ang hawak na piraso na agad sinunggaban ni Pompom. Dinig na dinig pa ang lutong nito habang nginunguya ng alaga.

Napa-ingit na lang si Jongin pero napansin niyang humakbang palayo si Kyungsoo. Pagkatingin niya dito ay umiwas naman ang isa, medyo mapula ang mga tenga. Medyo na-guilty si Jongin pero hindi naman pwede na hindi niya sawayin si Kyungsoo. Hindi na mahirap malaman kung saan naglalagi itong si Pompom kapag nawawala at kung bakit.

“Parati mo ba binibigyan si Pompom ng chips?”

Nag-angat ng tingin si Kyungsoo at bakas sa mukha nito ang guilt. “Uhm, oo? Hindi ba siya pwede ng chips?” napakamot ang kanilang boarder sa kanyang batok at umiwas ulit ng tingin. “Sorry, magaling kasing mangumbinsi si Pompom eh.”

_ Ahh _ . Alam na ni Jongin ang ibig sabihin ni Kyungsoo. Bilang isa sa mga mas nag- baby alaga kay Pompom, kabisado na ni Jongin ang ugali nito. At kapag may gusto si Pompom, pagkain, laruan, kahit ano pa yan, hindi ka niya titigilan hanggang hindi mo binibigay. Isa sa mga pinakaeffective niyang weapon ay ang kanyang literal na puppy eyes.

Na pinapakita niya kay Kyungsoo dahil wala pang kasunod ang nakuha niyang nabitawang Clover chip. Kinakalabit ito ang paa ni Kyungsoo habang nakaangat ang tingin, nagniningning ang mga mata. Nahihiya na si Jongin dahil sa ginagawang abala nitong pasaway na alaga niya sa kanilang boarder.

At dahil nga sanay na siya, wala nang epekto kay Jongin ang pagpapaawa ni Pompom kaya maingat niya itong binuhat para iuwi. Hindi na dapat maulit ang panggugulo ni Pompom, kay Kyungsoo man o sa kahit na sinong boarder nila. “Pasensya ka na din. Hindi ko alam na nangungulit na pala sa’yo si Pompom. Kapag kinulit ka niya ulit, sabihan mo lang ako. Hindi kasi dapat ‘to kumakain ng kung anu-ano. Baka kasi ayawan na niya yung dog food niya.”

Hindi na din siya nagulat nang singhalan siya ni Pompom at tingnan ng matalim, wari’y naiintindihan ang sinasabi ng kanyang amo. “No, Pomie. Kung gutom ka, yung dog food mo ang kainin mo. Nangiistorbo ka pa ng boarder ni mama.”

Nagpumiglas si Pompom pero hindi na bago kay Jongin ang pagsusungit nito kaya tumingin na lang siya ulit sa kanilang boarder na nakatingin lang sa kanila ng alaga. Kinuha niya ang cellphone niya sa kanyang bulsa at iniabot kay Kyungsoo. “Pahingi ako ng number mo, in case na mangulit ulit si Pompom. Nakakahiya naman sa’yo.”

Ngumiti naman na ulit si Kyungsoo at umiling. “Ayos lang naman. Sorry ulit ha? Hindi ko naman alam na hindi ko pala siya dapat bigyan ng chips.”

Kinuha na din niya ang phone ni Jongin at inilagay ang number niya. “Tinext ko na din sarili ko para ma-save ko number mo, okay lang ba?”

At dahil hindi na tumigil sa pagpapapansin si Pompom kay Kyungsoo, minabuti na ni Jongin ang umalis. Hindi dahil sa excited siyang malaman kung paano sinave ni Kyungsoo ang number nito sa cellphone niya.

"Oo naman. Basta text ka lang kapag dumayo ulit si Pompom dito," napalunok si Jongin pero nilubos na ang bugso ng tapang na dumating sa kanya. "O kahit ano, basta magsabi ka lang."

Buti na lang hindi madamot si Kyungsoo sa mga ngiti niya, mukha pa namang mamahalin. "Sige ba. Salamat ha? At sorry ulit."

"Wala yun,"  _ maliit na bagay _ , pero kinimkim na lang ni Jongin iyon. "Sige, Kyungsoo. Mauuna na kami ni Pompom."

Ubos na yung tapang ni Jongin at napalitan na ng hiya kaya nagmadali siya na bumalik sa bahay nila.

Hindi na pwedeng maalis sa mata niya si Pompom, baka pumunta nanaman ulit kay Kyungsoo. Dapat mapigilan niya ang makulit na alaga. O kaya mapauwi agad.

Magtetext naman si Kyungsoo siguro.

Sana.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_ "Susmaryosep, Jongin! Kanina pa kita hinahanap nanliligaw ka lang pala!" _

_ Nagmistulang kamatis ang buong katauhan ni Jongin dahil sa sinabi ng nanay niya habang si Kyungsoo ay napahagikgik, hawak si Pompom na ayaw na umalis sa kanilang boarder. _

_ "Nay! Ang ingay niyo naman po, nakakahiya. Sinusundo ko lang po si Pompom!" _

_ Nagpamewang si mama Kim at tinaliman ang tingin sa anak. "Nako, papunta ka pa lang, pabalik na ako, Jongin. Isa pa, wala namang kaso sa akin. Boto ako dyan kay Kyungsoo." _

_ Tuluyan nang tumawa si Kyungsoo. "Tita, salamat po pero hindi pa naman po umaamin itong anak niyo." _

_ Napapalo sa kanyang noo si mama Kim. "Dios mio. Kakupad mo naman, Jongin! Kung manliligaw ka, ayusin mo! Wag mo gamitin si Pompom. Dinadahilan mo pa yung aso." _

_ At dahil nandoon na din naman ang usapan at hindi pa siya itinataboy ni Kyungsoo kahit matapos na ibuko siya ng sariling nanay, nilingon niya na ang isa na nag-angat din ng tingin mula sa akay na aso. _

_ "Okay lang? Okay lang manligaw ako?" _

_ "Jongin, ikaw lang naman inaantay ko. Tama si tita, wag mo na gamitin si Pompom. Pwede ka namang pumunta dito na ikaw lang." _

_ "Jongin, anak, ayusin mo yan ha! Gusto kong manungangin yan si Kyungsoo, wag mo na pakawalan." _

_ Sumilay muli ang mala-pusong ngiti sa mga labi ni Kyungsoo. Ang parehong ngiti na nagdala kay Jongin sa kung nasaan sila ngayon at ang gugustuhin niyang makita pa ng mas maraming beses, sa panghabang panahon. _

**Author's Note:**

> Kung nakarating kayo dito, salamat!!! Nawa ay napasaya kayo ni Kyungsoo, Jongin, Pompom at Mama Kim uwu


End file.
